Unsichtbar Zauberstaub
by OneLie
Summary: Major Carter wird für tot erklärt, nur O’Neill kann sie immer noch sehen ...


**Unsichtbar **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G (Humor)  
**Inhalt:** Major Carter wird für tot erklärt, nur O'Neill kann sie immer noch sehen ...   
**Disclaimer:** Außer den singenden Bäumen gehört mir gar nix! 

____________________________________________________

  
1.  
  
"Uuhu I´m an Alien.", erklang es aus dem Wald.  
"Sieht aus als wäre der Planet pxblablabla völlig unbewohnt, unbewohnbar, unterbelichtet und völlig geschmacklos was Musik angeht!", stellte O´Neill fest.  
"Sir, bei allem Respekt: ich wage zu behaupten das unterbelichtet und geschmacklos im Bezug auf Musik, erstens nicht auf px439765432975 zutrifft sondern viel mehr auf Sie und zweitens noch immer untertrieben ist!", bemerkte die ach so intelligente Major Carter freundlich, " Wenn ich auch nur ein Wort von ihrem Fachchinesisch verstanden hätte, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich ärgern!", meinte der Colonel.  
Daniel sah verzweifelt von einem zum anderen, wie ein Kind dessen Eltern sich streiten.  
"Ich schlage vor wir kehren um, außer singenden Bäumen scheint es hier nichts bemerkenswertes zu geben.", meinte Teal´c um Daniel zu beruhigen.  
"Aber was ist mit dem ... ähm ... geschichtlichen Aspekt!?", jammerte Daniel. "Na gut." meinte O´Neill, "Wir können ja diesen uralten 80m hohen Baum fällen ihn in Folie packen und mitnehmen, damit du zuhause was zum spielen hast." - "Sir, ich gebe zu bedenken, das dieser Baum bei uns zuhause unter Naturschutz stünde!", meinte Carter ängstlich.  
"Zuhause! Aber wir sind nicht Zuhause, wir zerstören hier anderer Leute Land, das ist ja das schöne. Also, ich gebe zu sie haben mal wieder recht: wenn wir schon hier sind sollten wir alle Bäume schlachten." - "Fällen! Das heißt fällen. In Ordnung, ich hole mal die Axt aus meiner linken Hosentasche.", stimmte Carter zu.  
Über ihre hirnlosen Gespräche, hatten die vier das immer näher kommende unüberhörbare rascheln völlig überhört.  
"Krach-buhm-klesch", ein Hagel von glitzernden silbernen Kugeln brach über sie ein. "Daniel telefonieren sie nach hause, ich meine wählen sie die Heimatkoordinaten!", schrie O´Neill, "Wir versuchen derweil, mit unseren Waffen das Wetter zu bekämpfen.", "Aber Colonel unter Berücksichtigung der Flugbahn dieser unidentifizierten Flugobjekte, habe ich berechnet das sie nicht auf das Wetter zurückzuführen sind."  
"Aber Colonel, was ist mit meinen Bäumen?", sagten Daniel und Carter gleichzeitig.  
"Carter, das heißt Ufo und mir ist egal woher die Kugeln kommen. Daniel, sorgen sie jetzt dafür das wir nachhause kommen, dort angekommen kaufe ich ihnen ein Spielzeug zum Ersatz." - "Colonel, du hast unsere Probleme mal wieder meisterhaft gelöst.", sagt Teal´c bewundernd, dabei zog er seine Stabwaffe und Feuerte los, da die Frage woher die Kugeln kamen ja immer noch nicht geklärt war, in alle Richtungen. Während Daniel zum Stargate zurücklief, versuchten Teal´c, Carter und O´Neil den Verursacher des Spektakels zu finden. Dazu verwendeten sie die veraltet Methode des sinnlosen Schießens und auf schreie Wartens. Doch sie mussten bald aufgeben und Daniel folgen.  
  
"Rums", machte es und die eigentlich keinen allzu schweren Eindruck machende Carter fiel mit Karacho auf den Boden, O´Neill der sie gerade überholt hatte drehte sich nach ihr um und lief zurück. Er hob die mit feinem Glitzerstaub überzogene Kugel, die sie getroffen hatte, auf und drehte sie in der Hand. Fast hätte er die bewusstlose Carter über dieses Spiel vergessen, doch er legte die Kugel vorsichtig zurück neben Carters Kopf und schrie: "Kommen sie schon, so ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf fördert das Denkvermögen, hat noch keinem geschadet, das weiß ich aus Erfahrung.", doch das schien Carter weder zu beruhigen noch aufzuwecken. "Sie ist Tod.", stellte Teal´c fachmännisch fest und zog den verzweifelten O´Neill von Carter weg.  
  
2.  
  
"Die Iris schließen!!!", befahl er auf der anderen Seite angekommen und zog den immer noch nach Samantha schreienden O´Neill hinter sich her.  
  
Samantha Carter, war nach dem Aufprall der Kugel wieder aufgestanden und hatte entsetzt festgestellt das sie immer noch da lag, sie hatte zugesehen wie Teal´c sie für Tod erklärt hatte, sie hatte ihm und Colonel O´Neill zugerufen, doch sie blieb unerhört, bis . . . Jack O´Neill hatte die Kugel aufgehoben, dabei war etwas von dem glitzernden Staub auf seine Hand geraten, als er sich die Hände rieb, hatte er aufgehorcht, ein Funken Hoffnung war in Carter aufgekommen, doch dieser wurde durch Teal´c zerstört der Jack packte und wegzog. Als die zwei das Stargate passierten, drehte sie sich noch kurz nach sich selbst um und lief ihnen dann hinterher, auf der anderen Seite war das Tor inzwischen fest verschlossen, dies sollte eigentlich bezwecken das Eindringlinge gegen das Tor prallten und elendlich zu Grunde gingen. Da Major Samantha Carter aber zu den Hauptdarstellern gehörte glitt sie geisterhaft durch die undurchdringbare Iris hindurch und sorgte dafür das O´Neills Gesicht vor Schreck so kreidebleich wie seine Haare wurde.   
  
"Wo ist Dr. Carter hin?", fragte Daniel der mal wieder die Hälfte der Ereignisse verpasst hatte. Teal´c musterte ihn fragend, da diese Frage ihm ziemlich sinnlos vorkam, als gäbe es da mehrere Antworten - "Sie lief hinter uns und wurde getroffen . . ." - "Aber sie ist doch hier!", unterbrach Colonel O´Neill Teal´cs Antwort. Daniel sah ihn an, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Einen Augenblick überlegte O´Neill ob Daniels Trauer Carter oder ihm galt, doch dann musste er sich wohl oder übel der, für andere unsichtbaren, Carter zuwenden, denn es lässt sich schwer wegsehen wenn jemandem in den Kopf gegriffen wird. - "Carter, nehmen sie ihre Hand gefälligst aus Daniels Kopf!!!" Carter zog die Hand zurück und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Mit dieser Meldung hatte er nicht nur ihre Blicke erregt; General Hammond und Dr. Fraiser sahen ihn an als versuchten sie gerade sich die Nummer des Irrenhauses ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, Daniel kratzte sich leicht irritiert am Kopf und Teal´c sah mal wieder drein als hätte er einen Frosch verschluckt und wäre fast daran erstickt.  
". . . sie starb auf der Stelle . . .", brach Teal´c die Stille ". . . eine Kugel hat sie getroffen, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen, ich vermutete es wäre ein Starkes Gift das durch die Haut wirkt und hielt es daher für das beste sie zurück zu lassen." - "Aber sie ist doch da!!! Leute was ist das für ein übler Scherz?!!", Dr. Fraiser ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich, "Wir gehen jetzt am besten zur Routineuntersuchung.", murmelte sie, in einem Tonfall als hätte sie es mit einem vierjährigen zu tun. Jack O´Neill warf einen verzweifelten Blick über die Schulter zurück zu Carter, diese legte den Kopf entschuldigend schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Glauben sie vielleicht ich hätte den Verstand verloren?", vermutete Jack und blinzelte. "Aber nicht doch, ich glaube nicht das sie je einen hatten.", meinte Fraiser ungerührt und leuchtete ihm kritisch ins andere Auge "Das war ein Witz.", erklärte sie gleich darauf, "Ich meine warum sind die Witze immer nur in ihrem Text?!!" - "Weil meine besser sind! Diese Augenuntersuchung, ist aber nicht Routine, oder?" - "Ich finde ihre Witze mies!", meinte Fraiser beleidigt und gab sich größte Mühe zu seiner völligen Erblindung zu führen "Die Augenuntersuchung, hielt ich für notwendig weil sie Gespenster sehen!", sie klopfte ihm versöhnlich auf die Schulter, ". . . Aber ihre Augen sind völlig in Ordnung wahrscheinlich stehen sie nur unter Schock.", damit entlies sie ihn, "Und ach übrigens, die Untersuchung hat ergeben das sie nur noch eine Woche zu leben haben!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher "Ha haha!!!", antwortete er matt.  
Auf dem Gang begegnete er der vermeintlich toten Carter wieder; sie kam ihm weder entgegen noch tauchte sie hinter ihm auf, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen durch eine der Wände hindurch zu gehen - "Können sie das nicht lassen? Sie sind tot" - "Was wenn ich das nicht bin, können sie sich noch an Urgo erinnern, den konnte nur das Sg1-team sehen, das bedeutete aber nicht das es ihn nicht gab!" - "Meine Hirngespinste haben lange nicht mehr so überzeugend geklungen!", flüsterte er und hoffte das seine Selbstgespräche unbemerkt blieben - "Also hören sie mal, bei allem Respekt, ich bin kein Hirngespinst. Meiner Theorie nach . . ." - "Halt, halt, halt, halt ,ihrer Theorie nach? Sie sind noch keine 2 Stunden Tod und quälen mich schon wieder mit ihren Theorien!?", Carter fuhr ungerührt fort: "Meiner Theorie nach sehen sie mich weil sie diesen Staub angefasst haben, das heißt . . ." - "Das heißt, das meine Fantasien an Geschmack zu wünschen lassen. Memo an mich: Wenn ich Carter schon in meinem Kopf herumspuken lasse, dann wenigstens in einem Minnirock und mit etwas weniger Verstand!!", das war der Moment in dem Carter den "rein Wissenschaftlichen" Versuch durchführte, der wirklich notwendig war: Sie schlug ihn KO - "Memo an Mich: Durch O´Neill kann ich nicht hindurchgreifen! Uups, entschuldigen sie Sir!"  
  
"O´Neill?", erklang Teal´cs Stimme von weitem, "Wer hat sie den so zugerichtet?", erkundigte Daniel Jackson sich besorgt. Vorsichtig öffnete Colonel O´Neill die Augen - "Das war Carter!", erklärte er und ergriff den Arm den Teal´c ihm entgegen hielt.  
Daniel verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt "Wir suchen sie schon : Nachbesprechung mit Hammond. Sie arbeiten auf einen Erholungsurlaub hin, nicht wahr." - "Nein, sie war's wirklich!"  
  
"Woher haben sie denn die Beule?", erkundigte Fraiser sich besorgt - "Ach nachdem sie mir gesagt haben das ich nur mehr eine Woche zu leben hätte, unternahm ich einen Selbstmordversuch! - Witz: Hahaha!!!" "Er meint Carter wär's gewesen!" - "Daniel!! Sie Petze!", zischte O´Neill.  
"Wenn ich durch die Wand laufe kitzelt mir die Nase!", kündigte Carter sich an - "Ach, sie schon wieder!", fluchte Jack - "der Fleck sieht ja schlimm aus!", meinte sie besorgt - "Ich kann mich erinnern das sie's waren!" - "Keine Gehirnerschütterung? Kein Gedächtnisschwund?" - " Keine Gehirnerschütterung! Kein Minirock, ich muss feststellen, alles noch da."  
"Kein . . . Minirock?", unterbrach Hammond. "Waas?", sagte Fraiser. Daniels Sprachkenntnisse schienen ihm einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, zumindest lies seine Antwort vermuten das er eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte worum es ging : "Sie ist doch nicht nackt! Oder?" - "Nein" - "Was trägt sie denn?" - "Ist das denn wichtig?!", erkundigte sich Carter empört, dabei kroch sie Daniel fast in die Nase. "Sie trägt was sie immer trägt.", beantwortete O´Neil die Frage die ihnen allen in die Gesichter geschrieben stand - "Alles?", erklang es einstimmig - "Nein nur die Unterwäsche!!", schimpfte Samantha sarkastisch - "Soll ich ihnen das so sagen?" erkundigte O´Neil sich beschwichtigend.-"Nein!"  
"In Ordnung, ich denke wir haben genug gehört!", meinte Hammond. Sein Ehrfurcht gebietendes Auftreten und die Deckenbeleuchtung, die sich in seiner Glatze spiegelte, sorgten für Stille, "Dr. Jackson und Teal´c dürften ausreichen, um mir den Sachverhalt zu erklären. Ihnen verschreibe ich erst mal Urlaub und empfehle einen Besuch beim Psychiater." - "Ich wusste doch es geht um Urlaub!", flüsterte Daniel Teal´c zu. Hammond sah ihn streng an und wendete sich wieder an O´Neill, doch dieser war schon wieder mit ganz anderem Beschäftigt - "Herr Gott noch mal! Können sie den nicht wie ein normaler Mensch sitzen?!", das galt Sam Carter, die soeben versucht hatte sich dazu zusetzen, der Versuch scheiterte jedoch daran, dass sie durch den Sessel hindurch glitt, wie zuvor durch das verschlossene Sternentor. Jack schien der Anblick nicht zu gefallen - "Bevor sie mitten in dem Sessel stecken, setzen sie sich doch einfach auf den Boden!!"  
Damit lief er um den Tisch herum um den leeren Sessel wegzuziehen und seiner unsichtbaren Freundin Platz zu machen. "Colonel!? Sie können gehen!", befahl Hammond.  
"Na wunderbar, weiter so! Wenn sie so weiter machen, sorgen sie noch für meine Entlassung.", schimpfte Jack und Carter sah fast ebenso entsetzt drein, wie alle anderen die ihn, aber seine Gesprächspartnerin nicht, sehen konnten.  
Und dann drehte sie sich um und ging (natürlich durch eine Wand) Und ward nie mehr gesehen, na ja solange war es auch wieder nicht.  
  
3.  
  
Kurz nach der Beerdigung:  
"Daniel, sie sind's. Was wollen sie?", erkundigte O´Neill sich als er die Tür seines Apartments öffnete - "Ich dachte sie würden zu der Beerdigung kommen." - "Und? War ich da? Wissen sie ich weiß seit dem Schlag auf den Kopf nicht mehr so genau was ich tue." - "Nein, sie waren nicht da." - "Macht nichts, Carter war ja auch nicht dort!" - "Ist sie . . . ist sie hier?" - "Nein, sie hat meinen Kopf verlassen. Morgen bin ich wieder da und streite mich wie gewohnt mit Hammond. Ich will erreichen, das wir noch mal px43976blabla besuchen und ihre Leiche bergen." - "Gut, ich meine dann ist wohl alles wieder in Ordnung mit ihnen." - "Ja, mir geht's ganz gut. Haben sie und Teal´c wieder ausgelost wer mir einen Besuch abstattet und nachsieht ob ich noch lebe?" - "Oh nein. Wir kommen nacheinander.", lächelte Daniel, dabei warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr - "In einer Viertelstunde löst er mich ab." - "Schön. Ich freue mich immer über Besuch, ob er nun freiwillig kommt oder dazu gezwungen wird! Hauptsache ich bin nicht der einzige der ihn sieht."  
Daniel lachte - "Noch was, Jack." - "Was denn?" - "Nun es geht darum, das Carters Wohnung geräumt werden muss und . . . " - "Ja, Ok, ich komme."  
  
Höflicherweise klopfte Jack, obwohl er wusste das Tote selten die Tür aufmachen, Carter steckte den Kopf durch die verschlossene Tür - "Sie haben mich also doch gesehen!" - Ja natürlich habe ich sie gesehen, aber ich wollte vermeiden das Teal´c und Daniel es mitkriegen.", erklärte Jack und schloss die Tür auf - "Sind sie hier die ganze Woche rumgesessen?" - "Nein, es kostete mich 2 Tage hier rauf zu kommen." - "Wieso das?" - "Nun, die Wohnung befindet sich im zweiten Stock und ich kann nur auf dem Erdboden stehen." - "Und wie haben sie's dann hier rauf geschafft?" - "Alles eine Sache der Willenskraft!" und dann führte sie ihm vor wie sie im Boden versinken konnte - "Sie glauben mir jetzt also, das ich kein Hirngespinst bin?" - "Die Frage ist nur wie wir die anderen davon überzeugen. Können sie Auto fahren, ich meine können sie mitfahren?" - "Ja." - "Dann kommen sie mal mit. Erzählen sie mal, was kann man denn alles machen wenn man unsichtbar ist. Ach und sagen sie warum hatte ihr Bruder keine Zeit sich um ihre Wohnung zu kümmern?" - "Meine Nichte hat Fieber." - "Alle Achtung, für eine Tote sind sie ganz schön auf dem laufenden!"  
  
"Also, wo soll ich anfangen.", sagte Carter und stieg ins Auto ein - "Daniel meint sie hätten mich erfunden, das begründet er damit das sie erstens, sich die Schuld an meinem Tod geben." - "Moment mal, wie kommt er den auf so einen Mist!" - "Und zweitens, glaubt er es wäre "mehr" zwischen uns, weil wir schließlich in 2 anderen Dimensionen verheiratet sind." - "In beiden bin ich tot! Was sagt uns das?" - "Das hat er jedenfalls mit Teal´c besprochen, das heißt es wird schwer die beiden von meiner Existenz zu überzeugen."  
  
"Colonel O´Neill, darf ich vorstellen, Major Dogget" - "Wie bitte, Donut?", rutschte es Major Carter heraus - Solche Meldungen sind doch mir vorbehalten- ging es O´Neill durch den Kopf, doch er konnte sich stoppen bevor er den Mund aufmachte: "Dogget, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Welchem Sg-Team gehören sie an?", damit streckte er im höflich die Hand entgegen - "Ihrem, ich gehöre dem Sg1-Team an!", Dogget lächelte und bemerkte, so vertieft in sein Grinsen gar nicht, wie O´Neill die Hand wieder zurückzog.  
"Ich dachte sie wollen von mir erzählen!" - "Ich warte ja nur auf den richtigen Moment. Oder wollen sie das ich im Irrenhaus lande, von da aus kann ich ihnen wenig helfen!" - "Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Daniel - "Ach nichts, ich habe nur so vor mich hin geflucht." - "Sie mögen ihn nicht oder?" - "Soll das ein Witz sein, ich liebe ihn. Ich möchte wetten das sich mindestens 5 andere Realitäten finden würden in denen ich mit ihm verheiratet bin!!", Daniel sah ihn schief an und wendete sich dann wieder von ihm ab, über Carters Gesicht huschte ein breites Grinsen.  
"Sie besuchen den Planeten px457610979876, reine Routine, nichts besonderes, sie sollen von dort eine Heilpflanze bringen, die es hier nicht gibt.", erklärte Hammond.  
Sie gingen den Gang zum Stargate entlang Jack war eingekeilt zwischen Major Dogget und Major Carter - "Ich habe gehört, sie mussten sich Urlaub nehmen wegen Halluzinationen?", erkundigte sich Major Dogget mit freundlich besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck - "Ja, so ähnlich war es. Aber, alles wieder in Ordnung." - "So ähnlich! Ich habe gehört das ein Mitglied ihres Teams verstarb und das . . . " - "Sie sollten sich mitunter die Ohren zuhalten, lassen wir das, Major Donut!" - "Dogget." - "Oh Entschuldigung." - "Angenommen." - "Ach wie freundlich!" - "Ich habe mich wegen der Halluzinationen nur erkundigt weil ich einen Irren als Vorgesetzten möglichst vermeiden will." - "Ich bin nicht irre, aber danke der Nachfrage. Es ist nämlich so das Major Carter gar nicht tot ist." - "Wie bitte" - "Sir lassen sie das. DAS ist nicht der richtige Moment!", unterbrach Samantha vorsichtig - "Ach halten sie die Klappe!!", O´Neill war sich selbst nicht sicher wem das gegolten hatte, doch die beiden anderen schienen es jeweils auf sich zu beziehen.  
Daniel und Teal´c die vor ihnen gingen drehten sich nach ihnen um - "Was ist los?", fragte Daniel - "Er spinnt, er sieht Major Carter immer noch, der ist doch krank! Was war eigentlich zwischen ihnen und dieser Blondine?", schimpfte Major Dogget, wobei das aufgemahlte Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wich. In diesem Moment rutschte Jack aus irgendeinem Grund die Hand aus, er zielte auf Doggets Nase und . . . traf. "Was haben sie getan.", Daniel starrte völlig entgeistert von O´Neill zu dem zurückgewichenem Dogget der sich unschuldig die Nase hielt. "War das wieder Carter?", erkundigte Teal´c sich in dem trockenen, für ihn typischen Tonfall, der nicht erraten lies ob er innerlich weinte oder sich fast totlachte. Jack erwiderte seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und glaubte plötzlich Teal´cs Goauld lachen zu hören - "Ich glaube nun bin ich wirklich reif für den Psychiater!", meldete er.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Fraiser besorgt und drückte Dogget einen Eisbeutel auf die Nase. "Er sieht sie immer noch! Er hat Halluzinationen." - Fraiser drehte sich nach O´Neill um.  
  
"W...was war das?", stotterte sie plötzlich - "Was?", O´Neill folgte ihrem Blick und sah Carter die ihm an der Jacke zupfte - "Und darauf kommen sie erst jetzt! Sie gelten seit einer Woche als tot und alles was sie hätten tun müssen war an meiner Jacke zu zupfen!?" - "Lieber spät als nie, außerdem hätte ihnen das auch einfallen können!", meinte Carter - "Das ist interessant, ich meine ich greife durch Jacken durch, aber wenn sie sie anhaben nicht.", O´Neil nahm einen Bleistift und legte ihn ihr auf den Arm, das machte auf die anderen den Eindruck der Bleistift würde an seinem Zeigefinger kleben, als er den Finger hob fiel der Bleistift durch ihre Hand - "Liegt das etwa immer noch an dem Staub?" - "Wenn, scheinen sie sich die Hände zu selten zu waschen!"  
  
"In Ordnung wir glauben ihnen. Was schlagen sie vor, ist jetzt zu tun?", meinte Hammond - "Wo ist sie den gerade?", erkundigte er sich dann etwas unsicherer. Carter stand neben ihrem Sessel und sah ihn bittend an, O´Neill hob die Augenbrauen, dann verstand er - "Ich kann ja die Hand auf die Lehne legen.", Fraiser sah ihn schief an - "Also ich bin der Meinung wir sollten zurück zu diesem px -ach was weiß ich was, zu dem Planeten wo das angefangen hat!", sagte O´Neill. - "Ich stimme ihnen zu, aber haben sie auch nur einen Schimmer was sie auf px439765432975 tun wollen?! Was wenn Major Carter wirklich tot ist? Und wir es hier mit einer Art Geist zu tun haben?" - "Dann versuchen wir diesen Geist auf px439765432968 . . .", begann Jack - "px439765432975!", unterbrach Carter - "Ist doch egal. Wenn sich keine Möglichkeit findet Carter wieder sichtbar zu machen, dann versuchen wir eben sie auf px43 und so weiter und so fort, loszuwerden!", fuhr Jack fort. Plötzlich schien ihn jemand zu schubsen, denn sein Sessel kippte um und er fiel auf den Boden. "Dafür dürfen sie jetzt wieder unten sitzen!", meinte Jack ärgerlich und rappelte sich vom Boden auf.  
  
"Sir, bei allem Respekt, ich bitte sie mich einem anderem Sg-Team zuzuweisen, ich habe schon vorher allerhand "Merkwürdiges" über Sg1 gehört, aber Gespenster!" - "Nun, ich glaube sie werden ohnehin nicht gebraucht, auch wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann, scheint das Team vollständig zu sein."   
  
4.  
  
"Es ist leiser als beim letzten mal.", sagte Teal´c und sah sich in dem Wald um in dem sie gelandet waren. "Das singen fehlt!", stellte auch Daniel fest - "Soll ich euch was singen?", fragte O´Neill. Er drehte sich nach Carter um doch diese schien verschwunden - "Sam! Wo sind sie" - "Sir.", machte ihn Daniel aufmerksam - "Sie ist da, sie zupft an ihrem Ärmel!" - "Ich kann sie aber nicht sehen." - "Vielleicht hätten sie das Händewaschen doch lassen sollen!", riet Daniel scherzhaft - "Und noch ein blaues Auge von Carter riskieren?!", Jack drehte sich im Kreis - "Was machen wir jetzt, nun kann sie wirklich niemand mehr sehen!" In diesem Moment sah er sie kurz neben sich stehen, dann verschwand sie flimmernd - "Mein Fernseher hat das auch manchmal, einmal draufklopfen reicht da in der Regel!", drohte O´Neill leicht verzweifelt - "Wehe ihnen!!!" - "Nah wenigstens hör ich sie noch."  
Teal´c, der sich von ihnen abgewendet hatte, rief sie zu der Stelle, an der sie Carter zurückgelassen hatten.  
"Nichts!", kommentierte Jack - "Wär auch zu einfach gewesen. Also zu Plan B: Wir setzen sie hier aus. - Aua!" - "Dieser Staub scheint außerdem die Aggressivität zu steigern.", stellte Daniel fest. "Ich habe etwas gefunden.", machte Teal´c auf sich aufmerksam, O´Neill rieb sich den Arm und ging neben Teal´c in die Hocke, er griff mit zwei Fingern in den glitzernden Staub der dort immer noch lag - "Jetzt seh ich sie wieder, solltet ihr auch probieren!" Daniel bückte sich, nahm etwas davon zwischen die Finger und zog ein Plastiktütchen aus der Brusttasche. Nachdem er etwas davon zu Untersuchungen beiseite gelegt hatte, rieb er sich die Finger - "Sam!", rief er erfreut auf und umarmte sie, auch Teal´c begrüßte sie - "Na großartig! Gruppenknutschen!!", sagte Jack ärgerlich - "Nachdem wir nun alle einander sehen können, würde ich vorschlagen, das wir ihre Leiche finden, sie irgendwie wieder zum Menschen machen und schnellsten wieder verschwinden, möglichst bevor die Musik wieder loslegt."  
"Uhu I´m an alien, I´m a little alien!" - "Zuhu spähät!", in Erwartung eines weiteren Kugelhagels duckten sich alle vier instinktiv ... stattdessen stürzten mit einem fürchterlichen Kampfgejaule seltsame Gestalten aus dem Wald auf sie zu und hielten drohend die silbernen Kugeln in Händen - „Faszinierend!", hauchte Daniel und ging ihnen entgegen. O'Neill verdrehte die Augen und hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück - „Lassen sie die Bäume! Wir sollten uns lieber mit dem Feind beschäftigen!", belehrte er Daniel. „Aber Jack den meinte ich doch ... sehen sie sich die an!" Teal'c nickte verstehend: „Er hat recht O'Neill, Das sind Jaffa, Asgaad und sogar ein Nox ... ein Una und noch 5 Gestalten die ich nicht identifizieren kann..."  
Samantha Carter die in die andere Richtung sah, machte einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen ihren Vorgesetzten - „...Und Ich!", murmelte sie, der Colonel drehte sich verwirrt um und schob sie Beiseite ... Um ihnen Zeit zu Beobachtungen zu geben war die Truppe der Angreifer mit erhobenen Kugel in einigen Meter Entfernung stehen geblieben und starrte sie an, und wirklich da stand Major Carter ... sich selbst gegenüber mit einer der silbernen Kugeln in der Hand, drohend auf sich selbst gerichtet ... Der Rest der Aliens analysierte die Situation sah erschrocken von einer Carter zur Anderen und lief dann zurück in den Wald ... der Gesang verstummte ebenso wie das Kampf Gegröle und ein Moment völliger Stille kehrte ein.  
„Wow!", bemerkte Jack, „Ein Zombie!", stellte Daniel fest, „Mission erfüllt", sagte Teal'c tonlos und wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal selber ob es eine Feststellung oder eine Frage war - „Noch nicht ganz." meinte O'Neill und schubste die Geister-Carter einen Meter nach vor, diese drehte sich entgeistert nach ihm um „Na los! Holen sie sich ihren Körper wieder, dann können wir gehen!", blaffte er sie an ... Die Zombie-Carter schien zu verstehen und warf erbost ihre Kugel nach Jack, dieser wich langsam aus und zog seine Waffe - „Nicht", flehte die Geister-Carter noch, „Ich denke Hammond wäre dagegen sie zu beschädigen!", warf auch Teal'c ein ... doch es war zu spät ... O'Neill war auf sie zugegangen und hielt ihr die Waffe an die Stirn, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und durchschoss dem Zombie die linke Schulter, mit einem Pfiff sauste dem Zombie ein Violettes Wesen zum linken Ohr hinaus und die Geister-Carter wurde zum rechten Ohr wieder eingesogen, dann fiel die vermeintlich tote Carter O'Neill direkt in die Arme - „Verdammt!", fluchte dieser nur und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Daniel und Teal'c standen schockiert da und starrten die beiden nur mit offenen Mündern an - „Nun steht nicht so rum!", schimpfte Jack - „Wähl uns doch schon mal die Heimatkoordinaten Daniel...", meinte er während er es mit Herzmassage und Mundzumundbeatmung versuchte. Teal'c zuckte mit den Schultern und klappte den Mund wieder zu dann wendete er sich gemeinsam mit Daniel ab ... mit einem Husten meldete Sam sich wieder und stieß Jack erschrocken von sich - „Na endlich!", rief der auf und half ihr aufstehen - „Lassen sie uns heimgehen."  
Auf der anderen Seite des Ereignishorizontes erwarteten sie General Hammond, Major Dogget und Doctor Fraiser bereits, fragend sah der General von einem zum anderen als das Sg1 Team vollständig mit einer sichtbaren aber angeschossenen Major Carter zurückkehrte, wie immer grinsend machte Dogget einen Schritt vor und streckte Carter die Hand entgegen „Es gibt Sie also wirklich...", stellte er dümmlich fest. Carter, sich auf den Colonel stützend, sah ebenso freundlich, wenn auch etwas schmerzerfüllt zurück, unerwartet, blitzartig nahm sie die Hand von der verletzten Schulter und schlug Dogget das zweite Auge blau ...  
Synchron klappten Hammond und Fraiser die Münder auf ... sich räuspernd zog Daniel das Plastiktütchen aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hoch: „Hier eine Probe von dem Staub ... ich habe Grund zu der Annahme das er die Aggressivität steigert!".  
Seufzend kratzte sich der General an der Glatze: „Das könnte der Airforce Geld einbringen! Wir könnten es im Krieg einsetzen ..." Fraiser nickte zustimmend und nahm Daniel die Tüte ab...  
„Ich erwarte sie um 1800 zur Berichterstattung.", bat Hammond, O'Neill kam ihm über die Rampe entgegen - „Wenn sie Carter vielleicht 10 Minuten mehr geben könnten. Sie scheint sich in den letzten Wochen von Thunfisch ernährt zuhaben und sollte dringend mal Zähneputzen!"   
  
Ende  
  


© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  



End file.
